This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Specific Aims have not changed. Aim 1. Expand the number of minority students, faculty, staff, research projects, grants, and publications that benefit from the resources and expertise of the PBC. a) Mentor minority students, faculty, and staff who utilize the PBC. Specifically, make equipment available for their use and train them in proteomic techniques including 2- DE and capillary liquid chromatography[unreadable]mass spectrometry (LC/MS) and -tandem mass spectrometry (LC/MS/MS). b) Encourage minority education, research, and development in the field of protein biomarkers through presentation of peer-reviewed research articles and unpublished work in a monthly seminar series entitled "Discover Proteins". The seminars will be led and hosted by the PBC and sponsored by corporate donations. This seminar series will begin in Fall 2011. c) Present original research on novel protein biomarkers and methods at local, national, and international conferences, and publish these results in peer-reviewed journals. d) Assist in the preparation of manuscripts, reports, presentations, and proposals by collaborators of the PBC. e) Leverage the RCMI support for the PBC by seeking instrumentation instrumentation grants, research grants and private donations. Aim 2. Build the PBC infrastructure, instrumentation, algorithms, and methods. a) Install state-of-the-art instrumentation for gel and gel-free, capillary LC/MS and LC/MS/MS-needed to discover protein biomarkers from large numbers of complex biological samples. b) Develop and implement, in conjunction with investigators, state-of-the-art gel and gel-free methods for protein biomarker discovery. c) Design and build, in conjunction with the CSB Core, an efficient workflow to generate ~ 1 TB per month of raw data, peak lists, and results in the file format specific to each mass spectrometer and computer algorithm manufacturer. d) Test, in conjunction with the CSB Core, open-source MATLAB scripts and compare them with commercial computer algorithms prior to implementation. As described in 1b) above, this is especially important for collaborative research projects, including two RCMI projects. e) Integrate these advances, in conjunction with the CSB Core, into a protein biomarker pipeline for the PBC. Aim 3. Support the RCMI Research Projects.